Strange surroundings
by Blackened Ice
Summary: What if gray where to lose his memory on a job, would his friends take the opportunity to manipulate him.


Paste your document her

Fairy tale fanfiction

Fanfiction: what if gray where to lose his memory on a job, would his friends take the opportunity to manipulate him or will Natsu stop them before they go too far and mess up the gray that he knew and wanted

Chapter one: strange surroundings

Fairy tale infirmary

"Do you think he's okay" a voice dangled through grays head, it was a familiar voice in a unfamiliar way

" Yeah of course, see the swelling is going down" this voice gave the same feeling but came from a different person. Gray started to get uncomfortable with his surroundings. He tried to come back to consciousness so he could see what was going on. He managed to pry his eyes open, only to see a red head and a white haired women starring at him. Gray jumped in fear of being with strangers, the two females stared at him in confusion.

"Gray" the white haired women started to say, with relief showing in her voice " how are you feeling" gray wondered how the stranger knew his name, then a blue haired woman walked in with a blue cat hovering over her.

" The guys brought you in when you got injured on a job" she started to say with a smile directed at him, what was she talking about and further more who was she, gray stared at her in fright, " they said that you hit your head pretty hard" gray couldn't take it anymore

" Who are you" he started to say moving towards the top of the bed, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. Everyone stared at him with disbelief

" Well ill go tell the master" the red head said and left the room

"Well I guess you did hit your head hard" the white head said and scratched her head

" Lets get to work on his memory then shall we" the blue head said with a smile, why is everyone smiling he wondered in silence.

A few hours later the red head walked back in, but behind her was a blonde that had a concerned look on her face. And without a warning ran over to gray and hugged him

" Gray im so sorry, I shouldn't have went in after you, im sorry " she squeezed him tighter

" You must be Lucy" gray said returning the hug

" You remember me," Lucy said with squeals

"No its just that you fit the description of the girl named Lucy I was just told about" gray started to say " your blonde and you seem very happy and overly emotional" a sweat drop rolled drown Lucy's face and she frowned, gray stared over at the red head

" And you must be Erza, right?" Ezra stared at him before bursting out of control

"Gray im sorry for allowing this to happen please punch me!" the group had that bored look on their faces while gray stared at her nervously

"N-no it was just an accident right' Natsu then came running into the room

" Yo I heard what happened" he ran over to gray and put his arm around his shoulder

"So you lost your memory" Natsu started to say smiling "well I can help you get them back, so here's how it is, your in superior to me and you basically worship at my feet, you are my personal servant, you do what ever I say, you look up to me, and you buy me meals from the bar every day, that includes breakfast lunch, and dinner, and you never buy me any of that cheap stuff either… and what else, uhh -"

SLAP

Lucy backslapped Natsu

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING, YOU CANT DO THAT-"Lucy stopped yelling when Erza picked Natsu up by the scarf and dragged him out the room; Natsu was clawing the floor not wanting to feel the wrath of the Titania [a name to represent her as the strongest female in fairy tale]

"Ignore what he just said, you never did any of that, he's manipulating you don't trust him, while your in this state, ill make sure that no one uses you like that, ok" Lucy said

"So im guessing that, that was Natsu" gray said in a laugh while smiling and scratching his head, Lucy returned the smile, she hadn't seen him smile in a long time, so long that she forgot the feeling of the pleasure she got when he did.

" Yeah" Lucy stared into grays eyes and felt warmth that she never felt coming from him before; she wondered if not being able to remember his tragic past with Ur, had started to melt the decades of ice that had been surrounding the place where his heart was suppose to be, she kept staring into his eyes not wanting to turn away from the comforting sensation that engulfed her, then she remembered that when gray got his memories back that he would go back to being the tight, stale, quiet, and suffering Gray that she had known for the past few years, but she didn't know if she wanted to lose the gray that stood before her, she didn't want for him to lose that smile.

Chapter two: the great idea

It's been two weeks since gray lost his memory, and since then everyone had been trying to help him get his memories back. But not in the way that was right, it seemed that the whole guild had gone manipulation crazy, and it was all because of Loke, he over heard what happened from his celestial buddies and decided to have a little fun with it, he used gray as his 'pick up girls' protégé and then convinced every one else to take part in his little 'game of change' "what he doesn't know wont hurt him' he would say and every one else agreed well everyone except for Lucy who thought it was wrong, and somehow gray actually agreed to what they where doing. Lisana was planning on having gray sing in front of the whole guild and pulled her over to the bar to watch, gray stepped up on the stage with a guitar

" Hello and, well uh Lisana asked me to sing for the guild, and the only reason im up here is because she said that I always used to come up here and sing for everyone, she even gave me this book with a bunch of songs she said that I wrote so lets see what happens" the guild murmured and giggled soft enough for gray to not be able to hear them. In the rear end of the guild Natsu was on the drums and Gagell was on the bass, snow was on the second guitar and, gray positioned himself at center stage playing the main guitar while the music started playing

" Here's a song out of the book"

DOWN TOWN GIRL BY HOT CHELLE RAE

Mv boli = Gray

Underlined  = Natsu and Gagell, Snow

[Instruments]

She's a weekend beauty queen

Of the black like clubs wearing out the scene

You know her type out all night

Starry eyed for the dirty dream

Always looking for the prince where the cash is king

On the boulevard, in the big black car

She's everywhere you are

I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room

Cuz she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl

Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads

Cuz she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl

A downtown, downtown girl, girl

A downtown, downtown girl, girl

Liven' like a celebrity all the guys lined up and the drinks are free

She knows she's hot, but that's all she's got

Everybody knows she's on the move with her 6-inch heels and an attitude

To seal the deal, she shoots to kill

But im not going down

I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room

Cuz she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl

Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads

Cuz she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl

A downtown, downtown girl, girl

A downtown, downtown girl, girl

Likes the attention

Gets the attention

Her name is on the bathroom walls

Name is on the bathroom walls

The party's never over

She's always coming over 

Even when the music stops.

I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room

Cuz she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl

Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads

Cuz she's a downtown girl, a down town girl

And all the boys staring at the girls staring at the boys

Staring at the downtown girls, downtown girls

Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads

Cuz she's a downtown girl, a down town girl

A down town, downtown girl, girl [six times]

The whole guild started to clap and scream while the rest just stared in astonishment

" Wait now I have a few more songs but I made this one last night when Lisana requested for me to sing" lisanas eyes widened

Perfect scene by mercy Mercedes

Mv boli = Gray

Underlined = all (Gray, Snow, Gajeel, Natsu)

[Instruments]

Well it's on my mind,

Im heading back in time

And when I think of all the songs we used to play

And then I think of you and it's all right

I think of you and it's all right

[Instruments]

Well it's this sort of thing

That gets me to lose my mind

And it's the flash, flashy eyes that make it worthwhile

And every time we get together we just fall in love [again [4x]]

_All in all it's the perfect scene _

_And there's not anywhere I would rather be and its now, _

_Now or never when were chasing our dreams_

_And oh_

_Where getting close now don't turn away_

It's on my mind

I got, I got it all

And I wanted you to come inside

It only (takes [2x]) just a second when you

Understand you're out of time

It only (takes [2x]) just a second when you

Understand you're out of time

All in all it's the perfect scene

And there's not anywhere that I would rather be and its now,

Now or never when where chasing our dreams

And oh

Where getting close now don't turn away

Where getting close now don't turn away

[Instrumental]

[Guitar [Grays] solo]

[Chorus [all in all- don't turn away] [gray sings this part alone]]

[Chorus [all in all- don't turn away] [all sing] [once]]

[Chorus [all in all- don't turn away [3 don't turn always]] [all sing]]

The cheering grew and the speechless mouths dropped even more

" Okay hold it for a sec I have two more songs, then ill be done" gray smirked to the crowd" this song I also made yesterday right after Loke asked me to make a love conflict into a song, hope you like it" gray let goof the mike and took a step back, and focused his eyes on his guitar but then lastly qued the guys to start

One more night by maroon 5

Mv boli = Gray

Regular print= narration

You and I go hard at each other like where going to war

You and I go rough,

We keep throwing things and slamming the doors

You and I get so d** dysfunctional we start keeping score

You and I get sick, yah I know that we cant do this no more

Eehh

But baby there you go again, go again, making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo

And know im feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But ill only stay with you one more time

Try to tell you no

But my body keeps on telling you yes

Try to tell you stop

But your lipstick got me so out of breath

Ill be waking up in the morning probably hating my self

And ill be waking up feeling satisfied, and guilty as well

Eehh 

But baby there you go again, go again, making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo

And now in feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you

So I cross my heart and I hope to dieeeeee

That I only stay with you one more nighttttttt

And I know I said it a million timessssssssss

But im only staying with you one more nighttttttt

Oooooooooooh ooh ooh

Yeah baby give me one more night

Ooooooooooooooooh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah baby give me one more night

(Ooooooooooooooh ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh) 

Yeah baby give me one more night 

(Ooooooooooooooh ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Baby there you go again, go again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let I all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo

(Yeah) [4 times]

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That ill only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

(Oh I said it a million times) 

But Im only staying with you one more night

(Yeah baby give me one more night)

I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Yeah, yeah)

That I only stay with you one more night

(Yeah, yeah)

And I know I said it a million times

(Yeah, yeah)

But ill only stay with you one more night

(Ooooooooooh ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah, yeah)

The crowd went wild once more and gray held up his hand

" I have just one more song before you can go wild ok" the music started

Glad you came by the wanted

Mv boli = Gray

Underlined = Natsu, Gagell, and Snow

Regular print = narration

Batang = all together

[Instrumental]

The sun goes down, the stars come out

And all that counts is here and now

My universe will never be the same

In glad you came (came, came, came, came)

[Instrumental]

Gray walks off the stage and into the crowd

You cast a spell on me, spell on me spell on me

You hit me like the sky, fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

Lets go some where no one else can see you and me

Turn the lights off now, now ill take yo by the hand

Gray takes Canas hand and drags her out into the middle of the floor

Hand you another drink, drink it if you can

Hands Cana another drink

Can you spend a little time?

Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make, make you glad you glad you came

Twirls Cana in to her chair and goes dancing around the other girls

The sun goes down the stars come out

And all that counts is here and now

My universe will never be the same

In glad you came im glad you came

[Instrumental]

You cast a spell on me spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me

And I decide that you look well on me well on me

Lets go some where no one else can see you and me

Turn the lights off now

Gray runs over to Juvia

Now I take you by the hand

Takes her hand and drags her out to the middle of the floor, and Juvia blushes

Hand you another drink, drink if you can

Can you spend a little time?

Time is slipping away, away from us so stay

Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came

The sun goes down the stars come out

And all that counts is here and now

My universe will never be the same

Gray puts down and Juvia and picks up Lucy and stars into her eyes as they dance

Im glad you came

[Instrumental]

Im glad you came

[Instrumental]

In glad you came

[Instrumental]

Im glad you came

The sun goes down the stars come out

And all that counts is here and now

My universe will never be the same

Im glad you came

Im glad you came

At the last two im glad you came in the song gray dipped Lucy and the song ended with gray holding Lucy firmly and kissing her through the cheers and awes of the crowds

Chapter three: New Revelations

It has been three weeks since Lucy and Gray kissed, team Natsu decided to go on a job located in the northern continent. It was a S class job that Erza generously said that she would accompany them on, but somehow Lyon was tagging along. The job went like this

The gang goes on a S class mission that Erza picks out for them and Lyon tags along to destroy another one of Zerefs creatures that had attacked Gray and Lyons village that Ur trained them in. Lucy gets knocked out cold by the monster and gray goes on a rampage and kills the monster with rage-engulfed power but keeps on going to kill the leader of the villages destruction. Once he gets past an army of creatures he finds Ultear (who he thinks is Ur) smiling at him. Gray feels a burst of pain, hit him as his memories come back to him, Ultear beats him up while he's in shock. A wounded Lyon sees this and jumps into the fight to help gray, he too, is stunned by seeing Ultear but keeps fighting. Gray has memory flash backs and then wakes up, with even more rage coursing through him and tells Natsu and Erza to take Lucy and happy and get out of here. Gray stands and says that this is his family business. Natsu refuses until gray yells at him to leave. Gray then gets ready to release a dangerous amount of magic, but then stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It was Ur; she smiles at gray, and gray falls to his knees. Lyon and Ultear are also shocked, Ur gives Lyon a look that says to stay by grays side, he dose what he is told. Ur then has a meaningful talk with Ultear, she then hugs her, Ultear is still in shock from what her mother showed her from her memories, about how Ur thought she was dead and etc a tear then rolls down Ultear's face but freezes and she drops to her knees, gray is falling into unconsciousness, and Lyon is still staring, Ur then turns into little drops of water that turns into a ice crystal necklace and drops around grays neck. Then gray falls out cold. When he wakes up he finds himself in fairy tails infirmary with Lyon and Ultear sitting in chairs by the bed he lay in. they then talk to him about what happened. Afterwards he clutches the new found necklace that was around his neck and cries until Ultear and Lyon calm him down enough. He them falls asleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: IM SORRY THAT THIS ISNT THAT GOOD, I PROMISE THAT ILL BE BETTER


End file.
